hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PieandHOALoverHere/House of Anubis Season 3- Episode One House of Welcome/House of Revenge
Hello! I'm PieandHOALoverHere but you can call me Pie for short. lol. This is my idea for House of Anubis Season 3. Check out my other blog on the regular wikia thing for spoilers and summaries and opinions. Setting: A month after Eddie found out he was the Osirian. April 4, 2012, 2:30pm Outside the Anubis House. Girl- Uh, this place is so, so, OLD! Niiiiicccceee. The door to Anubis House mysteriously opens all by it's self. Girl- Well I absolutely love a haunted house! Maybe not to sleep in though.... Victor steps out of the House. Victor- Your early. Girl- Yes, Yes, I know. My mother said if I came early it would be just "grand". Apparently it's not though... Victor- We weren't expecting you until May 27th. Girl- Well, is there any room? I mean, I could always come here and sleep in a hotel or something. Victor- No. It's fine. A student will just have to be booted out. Someone I can't stand.... Come in I suppose. No harm done. Girl- Okay. Meanwhile Inside..... Mara- Why won't you three speak to each other!? Joy- I like it this way. Nina- Well of course you would, Joy. Patricia- Joy, this is not the time to be fighting with Nina, she's already fighting with Fabian and Amber, she doesn't need you too. Joy- So this is what you do, Nina, You come in to this house all sweet and innocent, Hi I'm Nina, I'm from America! And steal Fabian and Patricia from me! My best friends! And then when I come back, you and Fabian are Romeo and Juliet and Patricia is suddenly BFF's with'' you! Amber- Ugh, do you ever, 'Shut. Up?! Nina- Stay out of this! Your always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! Amber- '''Me? '''Sticking ''my'' nose? How about ''you''?! Your the one always trying to "protect" us, well, it doesn't really work now does it!? Fabian puts his noise canceling head phones on and starts playing with his iPhone 5. Nina rips his head phones off. Nina- NOISE CANCELING?! Fabian- Is Ms. Pop Princess sad? Is she mad? Awwww. Nina- UGH SHUT UP! Fabian- You see, I was, then, like usual, YOU START TALKING TO ME! You know, I'm done with you, bossing me around all over the place like I'm your voo-doo doll or your punching bag. '''I'M HUMAN TOO! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO! Nina- Oh yeah, when. When have I done that to you?! Anyone? The room is silent, staring at them. Amber- You have,you did ever since you started dating him, you wouldn't dare do it when we were all friends but you certainly changed when you started dating him. Why? Nina- Changed? I haven't changed! Alfie- Well someone's at that time of month again! Amber and Nina- SHUT UP! Nina- You do the same to Alfie! Amber- I know and I regret it but YOU DON'T! And the way you treat Alife, you have no right. Ever since you GOT HERE! You've been rotten to him! Fabian puts his head phones back on. Nina rips them off him again. Nina- Do you want me to snap THOSE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE?! Victor walks in with the girl. Victor- Nina pack your things! Your heading back to America! Nina- Good! Amber- Super! Fabian- Great! They all stomped away. Victor- This is Kaitlyn Tina Rush. But she prefers K.T. She will be our newest American here at the school. Treat her with respect, unlike Mr. Rutter and Ms. Millington. K.T.- Nice to meet you. Eddie- Don't mind them three, they were fighting, The boy and the girl with the blonde hair are usually very nice, or, well, Fabian is anyways. Right Patricia? Patricia- Who Fabian? He hated you when you got here! You were flirting with Nina when you first got here. But yes, he usually is, Amber is too. K.T.- Great! Huh, I had no idea I'd find the Osirian here! Patricia's jaw dropped. Eddie- Uh, the what? K.T.- Osirian? You? Something made of glass broke in the hallway to the boys' rooms. Eddie and Patricia- Fudge. Everyone came running. Nina- AND THAT IS WHY YOU DON'T PUT ON'' NOISE CANCELING HEADPHONES'' WHEN I'M SPEAKING! Fabian- YOU CAN PAY FOR THAT THEN! Amber gasped. Amber- NINA YOU BIT- Victor- ENOUGH! YOU, YOU, AND YOU, CLEAN THE BATHROOMS WITH THESE! Victor held out three tooth brushes. Victor- Amber cleans toilets, Fabian cleans floors, Nina cleans sinks! NOW! Amber- EW TOILETS! Victor- NOW!!!!!!! Amber, Fabian, and Nina quickly grabbed toothbrushes and ran to the nearest bathroom. K.T.- The boy and the blonde girl look like they can't stand the other girl. Eddie- At this point, I don't think they can stay in the same rooms anymore, and they used to be 3 peas in a pod. Something else made of glass broke, then more yelling came from one of the bathrooms. Victor- ARGH! Victor ran into the bathroom Fabian, Amber, and Nina were in then screaming noises came threw the walls. Jerome- Yikes. End of Episode One. I edited this because I thought this would be better. Remember, this is unlikely going to happen so don't yell at me! Hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts